


Come Back to Me

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Game, Some angst?, shower, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: [insert troll face] ILU! <3





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/gifts).



> [insert troll face] ILU! <3

It was well past midnight when Nora finally returned home, looking a bit worse for the wear. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was a tangled mess, and there were more than a few bruises showing on her pale skin. She was dirty, sore, and exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath and stay there for hours. Maybe even days.

But judging from the sight that greeted her, that wasn’t going to be possible. At least not yet.

Marc had clearly been pacing the room – probably the entire house, honestly – and he turned as soon as the door opened, blue eyes glowing faintly in anger. Anger directed, no doubt, at her.

“ _Where have you been?_ ” he asked – almost a snarl – as he stalked over to her, gripping her shoulders almost painfully tight.

She must have winced when he hit a bruise, because his scowl deepened though he did shift his grip to one less painful. “I was doing work for the agency. You know that,” she snapped, trying to bat his hands away.

“You’ve been gone for _three days_.”

Oh. She hadn’t known _that_. In fact, she hadn’t really had a chance to look at anything but the time.

“Three days, Nora! Where have you _been_?!”

Oh, he wasn’t going to like her answer. Not one bit. But she couldn’t – wouldn’t – lie to him, either. “Faerie. I had to go into Faerie.”

His eyes narrowed, but he released her and took a step back, evaluating her appearance. “The agency sent you into Faerie. Alone?”

“Well, not alone, no. Did you know there’s more Fae living in town? One of them also works with the agency. She came with me.” The other woman – Elizabeth – was in a similar state of disarray. Nora wondered if she had someone waiting for her to give her the same kind of angry concern she was receiving now.

Because she knew that’s what it was. He was angry because he’d been worried, and she couldn’t really blame him.

Marc continued to stare at her, as if cataloging every bruise he could see. Hell, he probably was doing exactly that. “You didn’t think to let me know?” he finally asked, his tone grating.

“I didn’t exactly have time. The road was open only briefly and it was urgent. The agency was _supposed_ to inform you.” That they hadn’t was a problem, and one she would bring up as soon as she didn’t feel like crap. Or had they forgotten that she’d thrown a paperweight at the director’s head over their ridiculous Vampire restrictions?

He must have caught that train of thought, because his lips quirked – briefly – into a smile before the anger and worry took back over. “Are you hurt anywhere?” As if he didn’t know. As if he couldn’t tell.

“Bruises. A couple of cuts, I think. Nothing major, I promise.” She barely had time to finish the statement before he was moving again, pressing her against the wall and kissing her, rough and angry and _desperate_ , like he couldn’t be sure she was really there.

She barely got out a squeak of surprise, and after a moment’s hesitation she returned the kiss just as fervently. As far as Nora had known, she’d only been gone a few _hours_ – maybe a day at the most – but time worked differently in Faerie. Three days… she hadn’t expected it to have been nearly that long. No wonder he’d been worried. Who could blame him?

It didn’t occur to her that they were moving until her back was pressed against the wall, with Marc pressing in on her, effectively trapping her. He was normally so calm and collected – or at least looked that way – that seeing the emotions playing across his face was startling in its own way.

They stared at each other for a long moment before he kissed her again, barely giving her the chance to breathe. It was almost distracting enough for her to not feel the way the wall pressed against bruises she hadn’t known were there.

Almost.

Marc pulled her away from the wall as soon as the thought crossed her mind. But instead of relinquishing his hold on her, he instead picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, his arms holding her close, as if that could prevent her from disappearing on him again.

Not that she’d intended to the first time.

He gently set her down on the bench in the bathroom, despite her protests, and turned to start the water. She had barely gotten upright before he was back, his glare stilling her. “You need to get clean.”

“That was my original plan, you know.”

“I don’t trust you to get everything.” He pulled her to her feet, despite her protests, and began helping her out of her clothes, blue eyes narrowing any time she tried to step away to do it on her own.

Nora was too tired and sore to really argue, and a hot shower was definitely something she was looking forward to. It wasn’t until she was standing under the stream of water that she realized how he’d said it. Marc was stepping into the shower with her, then, his gaze focused on her.

Every cut, every bruise, every scrape was now visible as the dirt washed away.

It had been her plan to soak and then scrub everything away, but Marc clearly had other plans. He wasn’t allowing her to wash herself at all. Instead, he took over that duty. It was surprising how good a job he was doing, from shampooing her hair to gently scrubbing at her skin.

He was less angry now, or at least he seemed to be. But he clearly wasn’t going to let her out of his sight. And… well, she couldn’t help but react to his touch. There was still a desperate feel to it, the intense need for him to touch her, make sure she was really there, that it was really her.

The fact that he’d had his hands all over her had certainly not helped either of them. She’d caught a glimpse of how strongly he was reacting to it, and it had only furthered her own. She _needed_ him. Needed to know that she was really home, and safe, and that it wasn’t just a dream.

This time she was the one to initiate the kiss, pulling him to her. Their height difference made it somewhat awkward, but she didn’t even care. She needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel her, and she wanted to make that known, in every way she could.


End file.
